victorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor (PORGlau)
|hometown = Brazil|occupation = Pre-Med|version = SurvivORGs|season = PORGlau|tribes = |place = Winner|votesagainst = 9|days = 39}}Victor is the Sole Survivor of ''SurvivORG: PORGlau''. His intense and unfiltered personality made an impression on his fellow tribemates, allowing him to safely make it through the pre-merge. However, once his possession of the hidden immunity idol became public to the other players, Victor was quickly identified as a threat, being seen as the head of the Ulong alliance and an easy name to be thrown around during the merge tribals. Despite those circumstances, his strong relationships with most of the cast and overall likability frustrated all the attempts to oust him, and after executing a series of risky moves, which included surviving a revote still in possession of the idol, while never using said idol at all, Victor orchestrated a 2-1-1 vote at the Final Four and defied all odds to make it to the end. His gameplay would earn him the title of Sole Survivor in a 6-2-0 vote in one of the most dominant displays of strategy and social game in SurvivORG history. Profile 'Three sentences that describe who you are: '''I’m Victor, 19 years old, born in US but living in Brazil since I was very young, and I’m currently studying to be a doctor. I think if you’ve seen me around you know I’m far from being an introverted person; I’m always making some inappropriate comment, trying to make people laugh, and (little bit of Brazilian blood speaking here) never running from a good fight. I have a loud personality that divides opinions, and as much as I take pride in being this “takes no shit” person, I have a big desire to please, because I’m really not okay with letting anyone walk away from me without knowing that behind this person that acts before thinking, there’s a very loyal and caring friend. '''If you had to fight in any war in history, what war would it be, and why?: '''Seriously, considering our current president here in Brazil, I might actually be fighting a war very soon lmao. But jokes aside, I’d choose the Brazilian War of Independence. Brazil was one of Portugal’s colonies, and it just got to a point where the country needed to stand up for itself. I relate to that a lot because growing up here after moving from USA (moving from a first world country to a third world one) showed me how the reality is different, and how people battle hard every single day for better living conditions and their independence. I think it’s really sad how Brazil used to be a country who was constantly evolving, and due to many politics issues here, that’s not a reality anymore, but I definitely think that the moment where the country could finally be freed and become a nation of its own had to have been life-changing for many people. Voting Chart In ''I'm Gonna Suplex This Motherfucking Game, Loren used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Victor, negating the four votes cast against him. In Swimming With Traitors, the vote ended in a 4-4 tie between Tim and Victor. On the revote, Victor didn't receive any votes to be eliminated. Trivia * Victor is the first male, and the first player overall, to survive a revote while in possession of a regular hidden immunity idol. ** Abi was the first to accomplish that, however, she was in possession of a super idol. * Victor is the first male winner to be in possession of a hidden immunity idol and never play it, instead holding on to it until its expiration date. * Victor won the awards for Best Move (for convincing the tribe to keep him on the Final 8 revote despite having a hidden immunity idol) and Player of the Season at the PORGlau reunion show. * Victor is the first player in SurvivORG history to earn a CPPP edgic rating, and third overall to earn double positive tone, after JT and Brian!. *Victor is the first South American to win SurvivORG.